German utility model DE 1 732 279 U1 discloses a connection between two fluid-conducting lines, to be more precise a connecting element for connecting two housing hoses. The connecting element is embodied as a single-piece component through which a continuous drilled hole leads and which is provided at its outer side with a thread which is embodied in opposite directions, with the result that two garden hoses can easily be connected to one another by screwing onto the thread, and disconnected again from one another.
In addition, European Patent EP 2 035 737 B1 discloses a sleeve for connecting two pipes which are each embodied with a connecting collar. The sleeve can be fitted here over the connecting collars of the pipes to be connected and can be fastened against unintentional removal by a locking device against unintentional removal, but can be removed again relatively easily.
In the utility vehicle and automobile industry, fluid-conducting lines are used to transport, for example, urea-water mixtures for environmentally friendly exhaust gas purification. Since the lines which conduct these urea-water mixtures have to be heated, the electric contacts are typically arranged in the region of a hose coupling (connector). Furthermore, in the utility vehicle and automobile industry it is necessary to operate in a cost-effective way with a design which is as compact as possible so that lines for urea-water mixtures should be capable of being manufactured as conveniently as possible. These lines must meet all the applicable regulations relating to media-resistance, leak proofness or temperature-resistance.